stargatefandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ancients
|species = Ascended Alteranen|dist = *ATA gen *Hoogbegaafd *Geavanceerde mentale krachten (sterfelijke vorm) *Energie-gebaseerde levensvorm (ascended)|origin = *Celestis (sterfelijke vorm) *Dakara (sterfelijke vorm) *Aarde (sterfelijke vorm) *Lantea (sterfelijke vorm) *Transcedent niveau van bestaan '' (ascended)|lang = Ancient|govt = *Ancient Raad ''(sterfelijke vorm) *The Others (ascended)|alliances = *None (nu) *Ori (als de Alteranen) *Alliantie van Vier Grote Rassen (vroeger)|status = Ascended|appearance = *"The Torment of Tantalus" (taal eerste keer te zien) *"The Fifth Race" (eerste keer genoemd) *"Maternal Instinct" (eerste verschijning)|width = 300px}}Ancients 'of '''The Ancients '(Ouden), ook bekend als The Ancestors (Voorouders), '''Lanteans,' The Gate Builders' of Anquietas in hun eigen taal, waren de groep Alteranen die hun eigen sterrenstelsel hadden verlaten om te vertrekken naar de Melkweg en het met leven bezaaiden. Zij behoren, van de tot nu toe bekende rassen, tot een van de meest geavanceerde rassen. De Ancients evolueerde miljoenen jaren geleden eerder dan de mensheid en behaalde hun geavanceerde niveau van technologie lang vóór de eerste tekenen van menselijk leven op aarde. Ze zijn het meest bekend als de bouwers van Stargates, Atlantis en de Destiny. De meeste Ancients zijn geëvolueerd naar een hogere, transcendent niveau van het bestaan, ook bekend als Ascension, waar ze bezitten over krachtige gaven en bijna oneindige kennis over het universum. Het is onbekend of de Ancients zichzelf The Ancients ''noemde terwijl ze miljoenen jaren geleden op Aarde leefden. Het is een mogelijkheid dat ze deze naam aannamen toen ze terugkeerden naar de Melkweg, aangezien ze veel ouder en wijzer waren dan de relatief "nieuwe" Homo Sapiens die op de aarde leefden was het dus aannemelijk. Geschiedenis '''De Eerste Exodus' Miljoenen jaren geleden leefde de Alteranen, de eerste evolutie van de mensheid in vier sterrenstelsels, samen als één maatschappij op het pad naar Ascension in het Alteraanse Thuissterrenstelsel. Er onstond een splitsing onder de Alteranen die hun verdeelde in twee groepen: De (uiteindelijke) Ancients, een groep die zich ging richten op wetenschap, en de Ori, een religieuze groep. Uiteindelijk gingen de Ori zo sterk op hun geloof in dat ze probeerde deze afgebroken groep probeerden uit te roeien. De hoeveelheid Ancients was maar weinig dus ze waren geforceerd hun ideologie te verbergen. Ze overweegden nog om hun kennis te gebruiken om hun ideologie te verdedigen, alleen zagen zij in dat dit een uitputtingsoorlog wat die zij nooit zouden kunnen winnen. Om genocide te vermijden, bouwden de Ancients een schip om hun sterrenstelsel te verlaten en zo de Ori achter te laten. Beide groepen bereikte uiteindelijk Ascension, alleen hun ideologiën bleven altijd verschillend. De Melkweg Na duizenden jaren later (alsnog meer dan 60 miljoen jaar geleden) ontdekte de Ancients de Melkweg. Toen ze daar aankwamen koloniseerde ze de planeten Dakara en Terra, wat later bekend zou worden als Aarde. Ze bouwden veel Stargates en ontwikkelde hun eerste Nul-Punt Modules, ook bekend als Zero Point Modules of ZPM's. Ze koloniseerden nog veel andere planeten in de Melkweg, zoals: Proclarush Taonas, Vis Uban, P3R-272 en Heliopolis. De eerste buitenposten waren ongeveer 50 milljoen jaar geleden gebouwd, rond de tijd dat ze ook de Destiny en Seed Ships het universum in hadden gestuurd. Hun kennis werd verspreid door de hele Melkweg, zoals je kunt zie aan de verschillende "bewaarplaatsen van kennis" (Repositories of Knowledge). Op gegeven moment vormde de Ancients een alliantie met de Asgard de Nox en de Furlings, waardoor ze samen de groep machtige rassen werden in het sterrenstelsel. De Tweede Exodus Ongeveer 5 tot 10 miljoen jaar geleden brak er een verschrikkelijke plaag uit die bijna alle Ancients ombracht. Het virus dat de plaag veroorzaakte kwam voort uit de bouwplaats van hun nieuwste en grootste stad, Vis Uban. De Ancients probeerde zelfs door terug in tijd te reizen de plaag te stoppen, maar helaas tevergeefs. Niet in staat om de virus te bestrijden, vertrokken de overlevende Ancients in hun gigantische stadschip, Atlantis, naar Pegasus Sterrenstelsel. ''Daniel Jackson'''' veronderstelde dat de Ori verantwoordelijk waren voor de plaag, aangezien het erg leek op het PRIOR2-virus dat op verschillende planeten was vrijgelaten. Er is echter geen bewijs gegeven of dit ook waar is.'' Terugkeer naar de Melkweg Na hun hopeloze evacuatie van Atlantis, ongeveer 10.000 jaar geleden, keerde de Ancients terug naar Aarde. Bij hun terugkeer vonden ze de tweede evolutie van de mens in de jager-verzamelaar tijd in hun evolutie. Het lukte de Ancients niet om hun rijk weer opnieuw op te bouwen, dus veel van de Ancients besloten zich te vermengen onder de inboorlingen om toekomstige beschavingen op te bouwen. De overige Ancients besloten verder te streven naar Ascension. Zelfs na de dood van de Ancients leefde hun kennis voort. De Asgard bestudeerde deze kennis millennia lang, zoals verklaard door Thor: "We hebben de kennis van de Ancient bewaarplaatsen van kennis bestudeerd voor zolang als ik mij kan herinneren en we hebben amper het topje van de ijsberg gezien.". (Engels: We have studied the Ancient's Repository of Knowledge for as long as I can remember and we have barely scratched the surface.) Deze kennis werd later ook meerdere keren gebruikt door de Tau'ri om onder andere de Asgard te redden van de Replicators. De Ancient Merlijn (Merlin) had zichzelf ontdaan van zijn Ascension nadat hij tot de conclusie kwam de Ori een bedreiging begonnen te vormen voor zowel zijn mede-ascended Ancients als het menselijk leven in de Melkweg. Merlijn begon, met zijn kennis die hij had verkregen tijdens zijn Ascension, te werken aan een dodelijk wapen met de kracht om wezens die Ascension hadden bereikt, te vernietigen. Morgana (Morgan Le Fay), in legende bekend als de rivaal van Merlijn, was aangewezen door de ascended Ancients om op Merlijn te letten en in te grijpen als het nodig was. Uiteindelijk voltooide Merlijn het wapen, de Sangraal, maar Morgana werd bevolen om het te vernietigen, net toen ze begon te geloven dat de Ori ook echt een bedreiging begonnen te worden. Ze vernietigde de Sangraal, maar zette Merlijn in stasis als hij ooit nodig was om het wapen opnieuw te ontwikkelen. Ori Kruistocht Door de acties van Daniel Jackson en Vala Mal Doran kwamen de Ori erachter dat er menselijk leven bestond in de Melkweg. De Ori begonnen aan een kruistocht om alle mensen in de Melkweg te bekeren tot Origin met de intentie om hun oude rivalen, de ascended Ancients, te confronteren met hun nieuw macht en ze voor eens en voor altijd te vernietigen. Om te zorgen dat ze de Ancients niet aanspoorden tot actie, stuurde de Ori eerst Prioren en menselijke volgelingen om zo veel mogelijk inwoners van de Melkweg te bekeren. De Ori gingen zelfs zo ver om Vala Mal Doran zwanger te maken voor de creatie van een Orici, een Ori in menselijke vorm, te creëren. Adria, de Orici en dochter van Vala, had van de Ori het doel gekregen om de legers en kruistochten te leiden. Ookal vermengde de Ori zich hiermee met het menselijk leven, de ascended Ancients deden niets om de Orici te stoppen. Desondanks hun zogenaamde onwetendheid en non-interference beleid, lieten de ascended Ancients de verschillende leden van hun ras hun gang gaan met het helpen van de mensheid. Zolang ze indirect en zonder contact de mensheid de goede richting op stuurde, of zichzelf hadden ontdaan van Ascension, deden de anderen niets. Zo lieten de Ancients Orlin toe om terug te keren naar menselijke vorm om zo de Tau'ri te helpen met een medicijn voor de Prior plaag. Daarnaast lieten ze ook toe dat Morgana Daniel Jackson en Vala Mal Doran hielp met hun zoektocht naar de Sangraal, Merlijns anti-Ori wapen, door middel van omslachtige verwoordingen. Toen ze echter de daadwerkelijke locatie van de Sangraal wilde vertellen, werd ze tegengehouden door de andere Ancients. De originele plannen van de Sangraal waren gebouwd met Merlijns Ancient-kennis en er was een kans dat Adria het te pakken kreeg om het tegen hun te gebruiken, maar toch lieten ze Daniel en SG-1 hun gang gaan om het af te maken en het uiteindelijk in te zetten tegen de Ori. De Sangraal bleek succesvol de Ori vernietigd te hebben, maar Adria nam hun plaats én macht in toen zij zelf Ascension bereikte. De dreiging voor de Ancients zelf was hierdoor voor het grootste deel geweken, maar Morgana, die nu verbannen was en desondanks niet teruggestuurd naar een menselijke vorm, geloofde dat de mensheid in de Melkweg het verdiende om hulp te krijgen tegen de Ori. Ze stuurde SG-1 richting de Ark van de Waarheid (Ark of Truth), een apparaat die het mogelijk maakt om iedereen die er mee in contact komt te hersenspoelen tot het geloven van een ingeprogrammeerde waarheid. (In dit geval dat de Ori geen goden zijn) Toen Morgana zich er deze keer mee begon te bemoeien, grepen de anderen niet in, misschien omdat zij nu wel erkende dat ze toch goed zat in haar bevindingen. Hierdoor was ze nu veel vrijer en ging ze naar het Alteraanse Thuissterrenstelsel waar de enige andere Ascended Ardia was. Door de inspanningen van Morgan en SG-1 werden de Ori volgers en Priors overtuigd van de waarheid over hun "goden" en Ardia's kracht werd sterk verminderd tot op het punt dat Morgana met haar in een eeuwige strijd kon gaan. Hiermee eindigde het gevaar van de Ori in het universum en het gevaar voor de Ancients eens en voor altijd. Categorie:Rassen Categorie:Alterans